A Time and Place for Everything
by LeoIchibanTurtle03
Summary: The story was set 11 years after the "Mutation Day". The story talks about the turtle's new family and the challenges they are now tackling. Well, it's a horrible summary but expect Leo/Karai and Donnie/April here... (formerly, 'New Family')
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! This is my second fic. I really worked hard for this, tried my best and wrote when the teacher is not doing his lesson :) Heheh... I am totally evil... This story.. I really love this... I hope you guys, too! Thank you for reading my first fic! I really appreciate it! *Hugging each one* Well, by the way, remember the episode, **_**Enemy of my enemy? **_**Hah! Also remember the stealth bike? When Leo caught Karai then they drove away, without seeing what's happening in them inside? The thing that made me write this thing was that secret of them *evil laugh* Sareeh! I am a total green minded, so please, understand me all of you!**

**Prologue**

_After 11 years..._

At the sewer lair, where 4 mutant brothers started their lives, we can now see them, grew old. Two of them have their own family, but still, they raised their children inside the sewer lair. April and Donatello's daughter, May, 9 years old. She could be seen always reading books, helping his father do some inventions and also training as a kunoichi. She has no official weapon yet. Of course, as a skillful ninja, Donatello is the one who teaches his daughter. It may be possible that April and Donnie could have a mutant child, but luckily, May is a pure human. As Donatello studied May's blood she is also somehow immune to mutagen, just like her mother. May is always seen in a twin tail hairstyle. She wears a purple kimono, but only long until her knees. She wears eyeglasses and have some freckles on her face. She have reddish brown eyes like her father. If there is nothing to do, May could be seen playing with her uncle, Mikey. They run all over the lair and sometimes mess up with Donnie's inventions and also play with her cousin, Leona. May and Leona study at a school, just like normal children.

Leonardo and Karai's daughter, Leona, 10 years old. Despite of her young age, she already show great talent and skill in ninjuitsu. She already uses a pair of katana. Her hobbies are watching TV together with her father and both watch Space Heroes, eating pizza and trains to become a _kunoichi_. Her attitude was like Leonardo's but also as serious as Karai. Leona is a pure human, consisting azure blue eyes like her father. She dresses like her mother, metal suits but painted blue. When training and inside the lair, she wears a blue bandana. Leona also have a twin leather straps and belt, identical to Leonardo. She have ivory black colored hair. She always wear a blue hairband. When Leonardo and Karai are not around, Raphael is there to assist Leona. Raph also trains Leona and give her some techniques. Leona and May could be seen always together and sometimes they seek advice from their grandfather, Splinter.

**Here is the 'Prologue' part. Flip on the next chapter to see what is going to happen to the new family! I am getting excited! Do you think, that this is a good intro? Well I am hoping to hear (I mean read..) all of your opinions.. So please, review you, guys! Thanks for reading! **

_"Let's put old Mother Hubbard, back in her cupboard" -_Leonardo

**Yup.. The quote has nothing to do with the chapter or the coming ones. Just the first line that pops up from my head, then, BOOM! **


	2. Chapter 1--What Bothers Me The Most

**A/N:Hello, ninjas! This is the first chapter! Check it if you like it! :) Need... Some... Reviews...**

**What Bothers Me The Most**

"Father," Leona asked her father. "Yes, Leona, is there something you want to ask?" as Leo replied to his daughter, staring at her blue eyes. "I just wonder. You, mother and my uncles always go up the surface every night while me, Master Splinter, May and her mother stay here in the lair. We are only permitted to go outside when we will go to school. So, what are you doing up there every night? Having a date with mother? But with our uncles?" says Leona, full of questions within her mind. Leonardo smiled and kneeled, hold his daughter's palm. "See? Your hands are still little." But father, they are already strong enough! I've punched the gate in our school and you know, the metal bar bended!" She said proudly with a smile.

Leo smiled, wider, still holding Leona's palm. "I know you are strong but breaking those thing in your school is not right" he answered his daughter. "But father, why are we forbidden to go up the surface? I want a real mission!" Leona said, still insisting to her father. "Leona, " Karai said, with a silent voice. She then sit with Leo, hold Leona' s other palm. "You are still young. Me and your father will let you up the surface if you are old enough" then she gave Leona, a smile. Karai and Leo then stared to each other, like talking while staring on each other's eyes then both smiled. "We have time and place for everything, Leona. Have patience. " Leonardo said to his daughter, letting her palm go. "Listen to your father, Leona. " Karai said to Leona, standing together with Leo.

"Yes father." Leona answered with a sad voice. "Leona, don't be sad. Do you want to go to your favorite place?" said Leo, trying to comfort his daughter. "At Sir Malachi's den!?" Leona asked with excitement. "Of course!" Leo replied, smiling. "Yeees!" Leona said and jumped to May. "May! May! Let's go!" dragging her cousin. "Hey, what's wrong?" said May. "Go borrow your mom's tessen and we'll play Mazes and Mutants!" said Leona with a great happiness. "Really?! Let's go!" May and Leona ran and went to Donnie's lab. "Are we like that when we are just little?" Karai asked with one hand on her hips. "Uhh... Maybe...?" Leo answered.

"Mikey?" Leo knocked at his brother's room. Mikey opened the door gently. He saw his oldest brother leaning towards the door. "What is it, Leo?" he asked. "Can you lead the kids to Malachi's den? Me and Karai will just take care of unfinished business up there. It's about the plan of the Kraang." Leo explained. "Yes, no problem! " Mikey replied and went out of his room. "Alright, who wants to go play Mazes and Mutants? !" yelled Mikey. "Me!" the two kids go with Mikey and went out the lair. "Hey! Where's uncle Raph? " Leona asked. "I think he is I his room" Mikey answered. "I'll grab him" Leona ran towards Raph's room. "Uh, Uncle Raph? Are you there? Come on! Let's go and play!" Awaken from Leona's loud voice, he got up from his bed and opened the door. "What is Leo-" while not finishing what Raph are supposed to say, Leona dragged him out. "Alright, Alright. "

Above the rooftops, Leo and Karai spy the Kraang with binoculars. "For years I've been watching those aliens but still, I don't know what they are doing in our planet. " As Karai said, annoyed while watching the Kraang. "Only one thing I know. They are up for no good. " Leo answered. "Wait what's that?" Only one way to find out" Karai answered. "Alright let's move." Leo said and they went down.

"Halt Kraang! " Leo said, while he unsheathe his Katanas from his back. "For 10 years of joining you, aren't you tired of saying that?" Karai said with a slight annoyed tune. "That's how heroes talk." Leo replied, winked at Karai and attacked the Kraang. "You're really good at making me think you are really adorably stupid, Leo" Karai replied, smiling and attacked the Kraang also.

"The evidences which is known as the evidences of Kraang is finally known as arrived" a Kraan told the other Kraang. "What do they mean?" Karai asked Leo."Whatever are those evidences, I think they meant about us!" Leo answered as he continue to fight Kraangdroids. "Let's get out of here!" Leo told Karai and they ran, but another group of Kraang blocked the way. Flying Kraangdroids also went on top of them. "I think, we need some help" Karai said and both have nowhere to go.

**A/N(2):Uh, do you think, it'll be good? Do you think I must continue? By the way, I really love Leona! Really seriously. Thank you for reading! **

**P.S. Please review! **

_"Alright! An all you can BEAT buffet!"-_Raphael


End file.
